Hero (Warmth Bonus Chapter AU one shot)
by AshleyLingWrites
Summary: She was just a witty, crime-fighting girl cladded in black spandex. He was just a daylight traffic light cladded sidekick with a fiery temper. Everything went well until she took off the mantle for good. Was it wrong? To want to be out there serving justice - a purpose. Maybe it was her fate - to always be a hero even if it meant breaking her promise to the person she loved most.


_**Recommend reading my main story 'Warmth' before reading this Alternate Universe one shot. Characters and background stories are based on that. If you don't it's still ok but you'll get major spoilers if you decide to read Warmth after reading this.**_

 _ **Warmth Bonus Chapter – this is set in an alternate universe where our protagonists met under different circumstances. Does not follow main timeline events. Thank you all for 40K reads on Wattpad!**_

* * *

"Why can't you just stay still and let me choke you, little Robin?"

Damian scowled as he leaped and dodged a thick green vine almost piercing through his chest.

"You underestimate me, Ivy." Poison Ivy frowned as she aimed more of her organ-crushing vines at him.

A vine tore through Damian's cape as he reached for his utility belt, then quickly throwing a Batarang back at Ivy. The Batarang blinked as it flew off course and attached itself to the wall behind her.

"A little off your game, birdy?"

Damian smirked.

"I'd say the same thing to you." The blinking rapidly increased until the light was stagnant and a flood of smoke filled the garden.

Ivy coughed as her vines withered and immediately retracted. Damian pulled his cape towards his mouth to prevent himself from inhaling the poisonous concussion.

"Having a bad hair day? No worries, I'm sure Arkham Asylum has just the right _gardener_ to help fix those pesky little weeds." Ivy raged with anger as her red hair was now on the brink of going bald.

Damian hated to admit it but Drake's newest weed killer was extremely effective against crazy and psychotic women. It even worked against Damian's new substitute teacher that tried to make a move on him – needless to say she was left spending her days in the emergency ward at Gotham General.

"Y-you-" Ivy yelled in rage as she stared back at her withering and ashy red locks.

"I'll kill you!" Ivy yelled as multiple vines – stronger and faster were on Damian's tail. Damian jumped and leaped trying his best to avoid them as he evaluated the best strategy to counter against Ivy's nature attacks. Before Damian could execute his plan, a vine caught onto his right ankle and pulled him back. All of a sudden, he was being pushed back against a wall as thick, strong green vines circled around his throat and his mind started to cloud.

"Cat got your tongue, birdy?" Ivy grinned as she felt the vines tighten their grip against Damian's throat.

Damian felt the blood being drained out of his head as he struggled to breathe and process what was happening. He desperately tried to gather every ounce of strength in him to utter the words in the back of his mind.

"Hryyyup…."

Ivy laughed.

"What was that, birdy? I can't seem to hear you over the crackling sound of your throat being crushed."

Damian furrowed his eyebrows as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"H-hurryy…up…W-woman!" Damian growled out with all the strength he had.

"What are you talkin-" Ivy retracted her vines immediately when a surging burst of flames erupted around her.

Ivy screamed as Damian coughed and sucked in a deep breath of air and knelt on the ground – finally feeling the oxygen back in his lungs.

"Oh wow, pfft!" The black figure erupted in laughter.

"Did you get cancer, Ivy?" A figure dressed in black and red laughed as she held her stomach. Lynn was grateful that the black mask hid her face well enough that the tears she was shedding weren't visible to Ivy.

Ivy saw red and clenched her fists.

"I-I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be laughing. I need to step up my hero game and start acting like Robin over here." Lynn said as she slammed her fist to her right palm.

Green vines starting clutching onto Lynn's ankles as Ivy sprinted towards her with a combat pose.

"You disappoint me, Ivy." Lynn said with a hoarse and deep voice, trying her best to imitate the coughing traffic light sidekick on the ground.

"The feelings mutual." Multiple vines were aimed at Lynn as she levitated herself with ease and dodged the incoming attacks.

"Oh wait, those lines are from another alternative universe." Lynn snapped her fingers as red flames erupted and the vines incinerated to ashes.

Lynn held her right hand up as a transparent force field erupted and blocked all the incoming swift attacks. Lynn bit her lower lip as the force of the attacks doubled and her forcefield broke as transparent shards flew in the air. Ivy sprinted forward to her, using her vines to drag Lynn towards the ground. Lynn immediately had a neck lock around Ivy and used her telekinesis to paralyze Ivy and her vines as Lynn's eyes turned red.

Ivy struggled to break free as her body was rendered immobile and she could only move her lips. Lynn levitated herself to the same height as Ivy mid-air, their eyes meeting.

"Curse you, Phoenix! Don't you think you'll get away with this!"

"That's enough damage for today, Ivy. I'd escort you back to Arkham personally but it looks like my job for the day is done." Lynn levitated Ivy towards the ground as a flock of GCPD police crashed in.

Lynn levitated herself down as she saw Boy Wonder with his arms across his chest, scowling. Lynn panted as she felt her muscles contract, the aftereffects of using her powers. She ignored the throbbing pain in her chest as she gently landed down on the ground.

"I could have handled it myself." Lynn was supposed to take a break from her _nightly activities_ after her grave injury but she couldn't help sneaking out with the mask every once in a while.

"An alternate response could be 'Great save there, Phoenix.' But I guess I expect too much." Lynn said as she approached Damian.

"You know you're not supposed to come in your condition. Have you forgotten _our promise_?" Damian's voice was strict as he squinted his eyes.

Lynn nervously smiled as she looked back at him.

"C'mon… there's no harm in doing this once in a while."

The two masked vigilantes were the center of attention as officers couldn't help but stare at the young duo.

"Thanks for the help, Robin… and Phoenix." Senior Detective Ronald Reddington said as he squinted his eyes at the black cladded vigilante.

Lynn licked her lips nervously as she held Damian's arm in her right.

"No problem, detectives. Now if you'll excuse me, the night is still _young_." Damian gasped as both he and Lynn dematerialized and phased into the walls.

The detective clicked his tongue in annoyance.

* * *

"So, any particular reason why you brought me to see dying fish in the middle of the night?"

Damian loosened his shoulders as dangled his feet above the cold sea, sitting on the edge of the bridge.

Lynn tiptoed dangerously close to the edge of the bridge, balancing herself as she threw another pebble into the sea seeing it skip against the water, sending small ripples.

"I heard if you throw far enough, the gods will grant you a wish." Lynn said, staring into the sea that reflected the night sky of Gotham.

Damian frowned and crossed his arms.

"And where did you hear that from?"

"Wonder Woman." Damian scowled even deeper.

"You do know she's the daughter of Zeus, right?" Damian asked.

Lynn threw another pebble into the deep water, cold air brushing against the back of her neck.

"All I want is one wish… and if the gods can grant it – I'd do anything." Her voice was serious, eyes now a tinted red instead of her usual warm honey brown ones.

She knew all too well that there wasn't a god hearing to her desperate pleas. Maybe it was all just wishful thinking, _hope_. Maybe she needed that _hope_ to feel as though everything would be ok….

She looked at cold emerald eyes.

…..That _he'd_ be okay.

"And what's that wish?" Damian asked. Damian watched as her pupils went back from red to warm brown ones.

Lynn laughed a little as she stood next to Damian, looking down at the black mask. Her black mask shone in the moonlight as Damian stared at the outline of her curves in the Kevlar suit.

"You'd laugh at me if I told you." Lynn said, hiding the slight tint of her cheeks as she pulled her skin-tight mask lower to her cheeks.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen every embarrassing side to you already. I'd doubt anything else would surprise me at this point."

Lynn blinked her eyes and stared at the reflection in the water.

"I wished in my next life that I'd meet you again. I wish the wait would be short and our meeting would be long."

The strands of auburn hair peeking through her mask swayed with the wind, her smile as bright as the moon – illuminating every inch of darkness.

"I wish we would be born without the burden of the world on our shoulders and a mask to hide behind. I wish…. I was just a normal high school girl trying to get into college and you were just a normal quick-tempered boy without the scars and the skills." Lynn whispered, her voice soothing as honey. Her fingertips rested on Damian's chiseled jaw, stroking ever so softly. The bright smile she wore hypnotized Damian even if the mask covered her usually bright eyes. His expression softened – eyebrows no longer furrowed and shoulders leaning back.

Damian felt like he was staring into an endless pit of fire, burning. His heart ached ever so slightly as her hands stroked against his right cheek, smiling like it was the most natural thing in the world. Damian struggled to find the right words, his right hand reaching over to the top of her hand on instinct. Lynn's mouth hung open so slightly as Damian gently stroked the back of her head repeatedly.

"This is unfair. I demand an explanation from these so called 'higher beings'. You… you don't deserve any of this. You deserve so much more…" Damian's voice ever so slightly trembled as Lynn's face softened with sadness.

He wanted so badly to see her grown from the silly and optimistic girl to a sophisticated and mature woman. He wanted to see her graduate college and talk about her dreams and aspirations. He wanted to see her in heels instead of her comfortable sneakers and sweaters. He wanted to see her grow and live the brightest moments of her life without hesitation. He wanted to see her dressed in a graceful white dress as she walked down the aisle, holding his hand at the end.

Lynn sniffed and held back a trembling cry as she closed her eyes. A lone tear fell from her mask as she struggled to regain her composure.

 _Ah, it's starting to break again._

Damian's thumb pressed against her bare skin, wiping away at the tear and leaning closer to pull her into an embrace. Her head leaned against his broad chest, the feeling of heavy armor and padding against her skull. Lynn took small breaths, feeling Damian gently patting her head like a mother to a child.

 _Pull yourself together. He doesn't need to see you like this._

"I'm sorry." Lynn whispered, sliding off her thick black mask as she held it in one hand. Emerald meets clear brown pupils – a color that he has grown to miss constantly as of late. Her eyelashes fluttered as Damian pulled off his mask too – the moonlight illuminating bright emerald. Damian held her face in between both of his hands, leaning downwards as he pressed his lips against sweet cinnamon ones. Lynn closed her eyes, reminded of the sweet taste of his lips and the sensation along with it.

The kiss they shared was deep as they both held each other tightly, as if both were afraid that if they were to let go they'd lose each other in an instant. His hands were tangled inside her tight and secured fish braid, while her hands were wrapped around his waist as she desperately tried to burn the taste of his lips into her back of her mind. As they both leaned deeper, not caring for their careless mistake of discarding their masks out in the open – Lynn slipped her hand against the slippery surface and soon she found herself falling into the sea as she pulled Damian's cape.

The both of them fell into the water with a loud crash – water splashing everywhere as the both of them swam to the surface after overcoming the initial shock. Damian was the first to break into a frenzy of laughter, then followed by Lynn as she wrapped her hands around Damian's neck – the both of them laughing as they shivered in the cold. The moonlight illuminated their smiles, staring at each other as they floated in the middle of the sea.

Lynn laughed as she leaned in, stealing a kiss as Damian wrapped his arms around her waist – balancing her. They panted as they smiled, not caring for the temperature of the water and the cold wind against their wet bodies.

"You know you could just levitate the both of us out of here right?" Damian said.

Lynn pressed her forehead against his, feeling his breath tingling on her nose.

"Where's the fun in that?" Lynn said as she giggled.

They exchanged glances as leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"Master Damian, I wouldn't mind if you were to decide to have a bath in the _cold, big sea_ out in the middle of the night with your costume on – but must I remind you that Lady Lynn is supposed to refrain from activities that could cause potential harm to her already grave state?"

Damian scowled as he was handed a large towel to dry himself by Alfred and Lynn nervously rubbed the back of her neck as Alfred looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Alfred – it was my idea." Alfred sighed as he handed them both a cup of hot tea.

"and I wished _not_ everyone in the family has a death wish. Dear God."

Damian rubbed the towel against Lynn's scalp as he tried to dry her damp hair and already pale face.

"Shall I draw a hot bath for _phoenix_ as well?" Lynn gulped as Alfred mentioned her alter ego.

"For the record, she came out of her own will. Looks like someone has been monitoring me on the Batcomputer." Damian defended.

"Traitor! You're supposed to take the blame by saying you offered for me to come along with your mission!" Lynn yelled as she huffed her cheeks.

Alfred sighed. Damian flicked Lynn's forehead playfully.

"Lady Lynn, how many times have I told you? The use of your powers are strictly forbidden and you're supposed to refrain from joining on any more of these activities." Alfred's voice was strict and loud.

The guilt Lynn felt was already sinking in her heart.

"Do you wish to leave all of us behind that badly?" Alfred's gaze was long and tired.

Lynn licked her lips and looked down at her wet, black boots. She knew she was wrong… that it wasn't right for her to do this.

"It's not like that... I-I just wanted to live in that moment for one, last time before I leave the mantle, _permanently_." Lynn's eyes were now clouded and the sinking feeling in her heart ached ever further.

Damian averted his gaze as he pulled her hand towards the elevator to the manor.

"Let's get changed before you catch a cold, idiot."

* * *

" _Do you want to leave all of us behind that badly?"_

Alfred's words stuck to her head like the scars on her back. She just couldn't shake off the words of the Wayne family's loyal butler and guardian. Lynn stared at the ceiling and blinked – the soreness in her body hinting at her to go to sleep… but how could she?

Lynn turned around in the bed to have her back face the wall.

She'd had to leave the path she built for the overall happiness of the people beside her… right?

She got up from the bed, slowly but steadily as she tip toed against the floorboards – watching the silent breathing of the figure under the covers. She made her way to the door and phased through it without a second thought. There was no way a trained assassin wouldn't be alerted by the sound of a creaking door.

" _Lady Lynn, how many times have I told you? The use of your powers are strictly forbidden and you're supposed to refrain from joining on any more of these activities."_

Lynn held her head in her right hand, hoping the dizziness would go away. She shrugged the blurriness in her eyes away as she held onto the rail for support. Lynn stared down at her own feet as she made her way down the stairs. Everyone was especially strict with the use of her supernatural powers but she just wouldn't listen. To her, these powers were the bone of her existence. Even at the cost of her life – there was nothing she enjoyed even more than the feeling of wind against her mask or the fulfillment of saving civilians. It was her _purpose_ , after all.

She took the elevator down to the cave, the white lights blinding as she took a step on the ground. She slowly made her way across the cave, remembering all the traces of the lectures she received from Bruce, the swords she crossed with Damian in the corner, the gadgets Tim gave her or the popcorn she shared with Jason as they watched Dick and Damian yell at each other. Lynn blinked her eyes as she stopped in front of a glass case, her black suit hung up on the mannequin and her mask floating.

She reached her hands over to the case, trying to salvage the feeling of Kevlar against her skin but the glass served as a reminder of the harsh cruelties in life.

"You know you just have to press a button to retract the glass, right?" Bruce's strict and deep voice shocked Lynn. She turned her head around and unintentionally let out a squeak.

Bruce, dressed entirely in his suit crossed his arms as he looked down at the small framed girl.

 _Right, I forgot that bats don't sleep._

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"I'm not thinking of sneaking out – if that's what you were assuming."

Bruce maintained his emotionless expression.

"I wasn't." Lynn sighed.

It wasn't like Lynn couldn't sneak out of the manor if she wanted to do. The security perimeter Bruce set up was made to prevent Damian from sneaking out but not _phoenix_ after all. She sincerely did not want any more lectures from Bruce about discipline and rules.

"I was just bidding goodbye to my exciting and dangerous life of beating up criminals."

Bruce sat down on the chair next to the glass case and looked at Lynn.

"This is for the better."

Lynn stares at the reflection of Bruce in the case. He had white hair growing out of his scalp and he was no longer in his prime anymore. Soon enough, Lynn knew someone was to take over the mantle. Be it Dick, Tim or even Damian – _someone_ had to be the _batman_ for peace in Gotham.

"I know…."

Lynn closed her eyes.

"Some part of me just can't seem to let go of the blood and bruises this suit has given me. You… understand right?" Lynn pleaded.

Bruce didn't answer when he handed her a sealed envelope. Little did she knew, the answer to her question was already inside.

* * *

The day was going perfectly already. She woke up to an email that Gotham Medical University had accepted her as a student for the upcoming intake. Damian left the manor at approximately 9 am but Lynn managed to give him a kiss before he left for Wayne Enterprises. Alfred made bacon, eggs and hash browns – her favorite. Plus, Titus was already at her feet chomping down on his breakfast.

"Isn't the weather today perfect, Titus? Maybe we should go to the park with your Master later on." Lynn said.

Titus wagged his tail and barked at her as if he was agreeing.

Lynn sighed.

"If only your master wasn't always busy with crazy criminals and psychopaths – then he wouldn't neglect us both, right?" Lynn stroked the back of Titus' head as he settled into his makeshift bed.

"I couldn't agree more. It looks like the apple didn't fall far from the tree since Master Damian tends to prioritize _work_ instead of _family._ " Alfred said as he poured a cup of tea.

Lynn looked down at her own reflection in the teacup.

"it can't be helped right? I mean… it is important work that the family does after all." Lynn said as she stirred the tea.

 _If only I could help… then maybe it'd be the same old days. When we used to work on cases together and trust each other's back to one another. Ah… I miss those days._

"Lady Lynn, please don't blame Master Damian if he's been neglecting you. I'm sure he wants to prioritize your well-being as much as he can."

"That's the fate of every woman who decides to date a _bat_ , right? Don't worry Alfred, it's not like it's the first day since we've been together."

"Of course, Master Damian should be profoundly grateful to have a companion like you beside him."

Lynn smiled as she sparkled.

"Of course. Where else can you find a crime-fighting, gorgeous, master chef winner and surgeon girlfriend at this time of day?" Lynn bloated.

* * *

"Miss Lynn, this is the joint account Mister Wayne has opened under your name."

Lynn nervously looked down at the piece of paper as the older woman explained to her of the terms and conditions. She honestly had not expected that when she asked Bruce a simple question about their double life he would have answered by adding her name to a joint account held by the Waynes.

 _Why is it that the Waynes keep giving me money whenever something's wrong? Billionaires and their delusions about money._

"This joint account will now be under you and Mister Wayne's youngest son names. There is a large percentage of money inside that will be frozen for the time being until a certain condition is being met."

"What condition?" Lynn asked as she sipped on her glass of water.

The woman cleared her throat.

"As per Mister Wayne's instructions, the funds will only be available to use after the marriage between you and Master Wayne." The lady said with a bright smile

Lynn choked on her water, coughed, and then desperately asked for a napkin. She calmed herself down and pushed aside the glass and looked into the woman's eyes once again.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong. Could you repeat again?"

The woman smiled.

"Oh my how lucky you are. I wish my father in law gave me a huge amount of money for my marriage, instead he got me a huge debt instead."

Lynn sweated and felt a headache surging.

As the woman kept on talking, Lynn behaved liked the seasoned crime fighter she was and started analysing the situation before her.

"Bruce just set up a joint account under me and Damian's name. His condition is that we have to be married….." Lynn mumbled to herself.

"Is he trying to force me into marriage? Who said I wanted to marry the rich, obnoxious, ill-tempered sociopath in the family? Why can't it be Tim?" Lynn felt her head burst into flames.

"Wait, or did Damian plan this? No, Damian already gave me his access codes to his offshore bank account in Switzerland. Wait, maybe he's planning on proposing?"

Lynn got up from her chair.

"At the age of 19? That's ridiculous. We hadn't even had sex for three weeks already." Lynn struggled to interpret Bruce's absurd actions.

"That's it. I'm going back and I'm going to break the Batcomputer and demand an explanation from him. Really? What the hell is Bruce thinking? Did Dick's jokes get to his head or something?" Lynn yelled as she opened the door to the private office and stepped into the waiting area of Gotham National Bank.

As Lynn made her way to the large double doors, she saw people in the front screaming.

"Freeze, hands in the air!" Gunshots were fired in the air as the many people started screaming and running. Lynn instinctively backed away from the panicking crowd and hid behind a counter.

 _Eight men, all armed with guns and covered in black masks. They've surrounded the perimeter and are planning to hold the hostages as shields. I've got to call Damian._

Lynn reached into her bag searching for her phone– ignoring the shouts and screams she could hear in the distance. As Lynn dug deep in search of her phone she felt something cold press against her skull.

"I said freeze, lady."

The gun he held to her head was a semi-automatic, Lynn was sure of it. She used to use something similar back in the day of her close combat training.

The look Lynn gave him was something in between anger and disappointment. All Lynn could think of was how much she wanted to twist their weapons with just a lift of her finger – but she didn't want to break her promise.

"Get up!" Lynn was dragged forward with force to the front of the building. Innocent people were being forced to stand and cover every inch of the windows and the doors. Others were being forced into a circle as the men peered over them.

"Drop your phones in here and no one gets hurt." One of them said. Scared citizens silently obliged and followed through with their every instruction.

 _I need to contact Damian…. but they're watching too closely._

It was times like these Lynn really wished she listened and had let Damian install an emergency tracker in her coat.

"Hey, Phone." The man stared down at her violently. Lynn bit her lower lip and threw her only hope inside the large duffel bag.

"Fill up these bags with fresh cash and everyone gets to leave _alive_ , is that clear?" The leader yelled as he pointed the gun at the receptionist. The receptionist looks to her manager in the corner and then nodding to the man in the mask.

"GCPD's already outside. They want to negotiate." One of the men said to the leader.

The leader smirked and watched as people cowered in fear.

"Negotiate? More like they want to barge in and have their snipers open fire on us." The leader replied.

Lynn breathed in and out as she focused her vision on the wall – tuning into her powers to see the heat signatures of snipers on the roof opposite of the building. There was also a SWAT team standing outside. Lynn had to admit these men were good at planning. They had the citizens form a barrier so that nothing was visible from the outside. Lynn could only assume their plan was to get the money asap and escape from a back route after that.

 _But GCPD would have surrounded the perimeter and block all the exits. How are they going to escape?_

"All the cash is in the bags. We're ready for Phase 2." The leader smiled as his grip on his gun tightened and he walked over to the main entrance.

" _GCPD have already surrounded the perimeter and there is no escape. Let the hostages free and surrender!"_

Lynn was sure it was Commissioner Gordon on the megaphone. She could only hope it meant Damian and the others were already en route and planning a way in.

"Hey you, what's your name?" The leader asked.

The man trembled as he held his hands above his head, his back pressed against the large window. The man struggled to mutter words as he stared at the weapon in the masked man's hands.

"H-henry."

The leader smirked.

"You have a family?" He asked.

Henry nodded. A tear falling to his cheeks as he pleaded.

"Please let us go. Take everything you want. P-please, I have a wife and two kids at home. They're only in preschool and my wife isn't even wor-"

A gunshot was fired. Lynn's pupils dilated and all she saw was _red_. Seconds after the gunshot all she could process was the screams and the trembling cries of the people around her. There was blood splattered on the glass window and the floor was a big, red mess. Lynn gasped as she clenched her fists.

One of the henchmen handed the leader a phone and he fired 3 rounds of bullets at the ceiling – silencing everyone from their screams and cries.

"Did you see my firework display, commish? Beautiful, isn't it?" The leader said.

" _You bastard. Let the hostages go!"_ Commissioner's yell held anger through the phone.

"This is just one of the many hostages. Do I need to remind you that the lives of every hostage here lay in the power of my hands? One wrong tone... And there might be another display of fireworks for you to witness."

Lynn bit her lower lip as she stared at the red blood staining through the carpet. Her hands trembled and her eyes stung like fire.

"I want an escape route prepared. No games, Commish. For every 30 minutes passed, I'll even display a show of fireworks for all the hardworking men and women of the GCPD standing guard outside. How generous of me, aren't I?"

Lynn's eyes stung like never before. In the past, she could have easily controlled it – but now... all she saw was _fire_.

The phone was hung up before Lynn could even hear commissioner's curse words and angry snarls. Lynn lowered her head as the muffled cries of men and women echoed beside her. Everything blurred in the moment except for the outline of a body and red. As everyone else backed away from the scene, Lynn stood up from her knees and walked over to the bloodied body on the floor.

"Hey, who said you could move?!" A yell was shouted to her. Lynn continued looking down at the body as if trying to burn the image of his face into the back of her mind.

Multiple guns were pointed at her, her face now unreadable.

"I said, get back here!" The leader yelled, his finger on the trigger.

Lynn's eyes turned red and the gunmen all froze, acting on instinct to pull the trigger. Four gunshots were heard, followed by screams – but the bullets never hit.

"What the….." The leader whispered.

All four bullets were floating on thin air in slow motion, the girl now standing up as she clenched her fists.

"F-fire!"

Lynn built a forcefield around her as it deflected all the incoming bullets at her. She felt the burning sensation in her muscles and the haziness in her eyes. But what bothered her the most was the fire burning in her chest – _bloodlust_. She raised her right hand as she continued on walking – the multiple guns now twisted and bent at an awkward angle and hostages desperately distanced themselves from the ongoing fight.

Lynn threw the men against the wall – the men now defenseless without their weapons.

"W-what are you? Just let us go… please."

Lynn twisted his arm the other way around with a lift of her fingers. The man screamed and the others went silent.

"Let you go?" She proceeded to bend the leader's ankle in the most awkward angle as the man screamed in pain.

"Didn't the man you killed moments ago asked you to let him go too?"

"Y-you bitch!" The man screamed.

Lynn felt the constraining pain in her chest intensify. It was like her heart was on fire – the blood rushing to her head and all she felt was as if she was in the middle of a field on a hot summer day. Lynn bit her lower lip as she knelt on one knee, sweat rolling down on her forehead.

 _Not now… c'mon… not now._

"What are you doing?! Run!" She yelled as she closed one eye, panting. The panicked citizens were stunned and started running in all directions for the exit leaving behind the girl to face the pack of men alone.

She felt her insides burn and churn in disgust – her whole body felt hot and stung in pain. Her heart rate increased as she struggled to breathe, her eyes now foggy.

The leader dragged his body across the floor and snatched the spare gun he had hidden in his coat and aimed it at Lynn. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. The bullet went across Lynn's shoulder and she hissed as blood dripped down.

 _Shit. I'm hit._

"Bitch! I'll teach you a lesson about messing with me!" The man smirked as his fingers were on the trigger aiming for another shot. Lynn clicked her tongue and struggled to stand up.

Another bullet was sent towards her ankle. Lynn could only feel the burning sensation in her body intensify as blood spilled across the floor. She couldn't see or hear clearly – only hazy pictures and whispers. Lynn swallowed and forced herself to stand up - ignoring the hellish pain she felt in every inch of her body.

"Tsk. All the hostages are gone – it's only a few minutes before a SWAT team rushes in and finishes me. Might as well bring you along with me to hell." The man dragged his body closer to her, his limp leg now useless.

 _All the hostages escaped. That's a relief._

Lynn breathed a sigh of relief and let out the tears she was holding in. She knew all too well of the odds of making out alive in this situation.

"You're right. Might as well drag you along with me." Lynn whispered, her vision now clear as she snapped her fingers. The man was now engulfed in red, burning flames – his screams as loud as lightning on a night sky.

Lynn felt the tears run down her face as the fire intensified, the man's screams ringing in her ears. All she could see now was fire – never ending and only growing. Now that she thought about it – everything just seemed so perfect today. The email, breakfast, Titus, Bruce's gift…. Maybe they were all meant to prepare me for this very exact moment. Maybe this was her fate, everything was planned out for her from the beginning.

 _Isn't this what you wanted?_

 _To be a hero._

Lynn clenched her chest tightly, the pain overcoming her senses as she laid on the ground.

"I'm sorry… I broke our promise."

* * *

The rain just wouldn't stop. The raindrops fell on the wet ground of grass and yellow daisies. The skies were gray and there wasn't a single sign of life on the cold streets.

He stared at the stone buried to the ground, words of honor written all over it. He clenched his teeth as his clothes were soaked wet and he closed her eyes. He stood frozen in front of the pavement – his eyes sore and knuckles bleeding from the numerous times he punched the wall.

"Why do you never listen?" He whispered faintly.

His voice was hoarse and dead tired. He desperately hoped for a witty comeback or a snort…. The things he would do to just take back the times she talked too much and he completely ignored her.

"Did you plan this all along? To die honorably by sacrificing your own life like a true hero?"

There still wasn't a reply.

"You were always the _hero_ out of the two of us."

His voice trembled and he rubbed his sore eyes as he knelt on his knees.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me, remember? How could you go off breaking our promise like that? I don't remember giving you permission to do that."

" _I wished in my next life that I'd meet you again. I wish the wait would be short and our meeting would be long."_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he yelled to the gods – the only witness to his vulnerabilities.

" _I wish we would be born without the burden of the world on our shoulders and a mask to hide behind. I wish…. I was just a normal high school girl trying to get into college and you were just a normal quick-tempered boy without the scars and the skills."_

Damian held back the screams in his throat as tears blurred his vision. He felt his eyes sting as he clenched his fists against the ground – dirt collecting in his palms.

 _Here lays a brave protector of Gotham,_

 _Forever loved and missed by many,_

 _ **Phoenix.**_

* * *

I swear this was meant to be a happy, totally chainsmokers music video worthy of the two in their teen years but then… I watched Goblin and this happened. I wrote most of it while listening to the killer OST so obviously, this whole thing is one sad, sad and sad story. I tried very, very hard to not include future spoilers surrounding Lynn's powers and background. Did you like the one shot? If so, definitely leave a **comment, vote, and keep on reading** because if we reach 50k reads on wattpad I'll write an **Injustice Gods Among Us** version bonus chapter! The injustice comic was just soooo good -best comic book ever and injustice 2 is releasing soon so I'm looking forward to the sequel comic!


End file.
